a pero que Cosas
by DarkMagician Ishtar
Summary: Es un pajaro , es un avion.. noo ! es Dark Magician Ishtar ! Ö jajaja xD , esto es un AtemxMana - IsisxMahado


El día era lindo con un gran sol alumbrando Egipto, el ambiente era tranquilo hasta que una explosión interrumpió la paz de esos momentos.

-¡Mana!-se oyó el regaño de un joven castaño a su alumna quién no paraba de reír-¿En que estas pensando?

-¿No soportas una simple bromita?-preguntaba aún risueña al ver a su maestro con la cara llena de polvo.

-Debes tomarte las cosas con mas seriedad-dijo el mago-Por ahora limpiarás todo este desorden en lo que me voy a asear. Si para la siguiente ocasión no cumples con el hechizo te repruebo. Así que deja de hacer tus bromitas.

-Está bien-contestó con mal humor la castaña empezando a recoger mientras Mahad se dirigía al palacio.

Conforme el mago iba caminando, se encontró con una chica de ojos azules que caminaba por ahí.

-Mana y sus bromas-dijo el joven.

-Déjame limpiarte un poco-pidió la joven sacando un pañuelo que pasó suavemente por el rostro del chico. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos hasta que oyeron un ruido, el movimiento de los arbustos cercanos a ellos.

-Pero decías que Mana es una buena aprendiz-rompió el silencio incómodo que se había pronunciado.

-Así es, pero juega demasiado-dijo Mahad.

-Dale tiempo-sonrío Isis

-Si tan solo fuera más seria…-suspiraba el mago agitando la cabeza.

-Si tan solo fuera más divertido…-pensaba la aprendiza al mismo tiempo que su maestro.

-Llegaría a ser la mejor maga-aseguró el castaño.

Mientras tanto, ella comenzaba a limpiar.

-Mmm…-pensaba la joven-Esto será tardado ¡Ya sé!-exclamó después de una pausa y haciendo un movimiento para desaparecer visualmente las cosas-Ahora sí me puedo ir-dijo dando unos pasos al frente.

-¿Ya acabaste?-la congeló la pregunta de una persona que llegaba.

-¡A… Alteza!-exclamó nerviosa-Bueno yo… quería recoger pero…

-Buenos días-saludaba el joven de ojos violetas-Y dime ¿Ya terminaste con tus clases de hoy?

-¡Ah! Se refería a eso-dijo riendo un poco tras un suspiro-Si ya acabé.

-Entonces acompáñame a…-decía, pero tropezó con uno de los utensilios que en ese momento eran invisibles por el hechizo cayendo sobre Mana. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrojándose hasta darse cuenta de su posición-¡Lo siento!-exclamó levantándose.

-No, yo lo siento-decía la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-cuestionó ayudándola a levantar.

-No… por nada-contestó la chica aceptando la ayuda.

-¿Con que me habré tropezado?-preguntaba Atem buscando con la mirada algún objeto.

-No lo sé-decía Mana nerviosa-¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

-Ah sí, decía que si me acompañarías a cabalgar un rato por la ciudad-proponía el joven.

-Si, claro-respondía la chica con una sonrisa-¿Podrías adelantarte a preparar a los caballos? Es que… tengo un pendiente.

-Esta bien-decía extrañado-Nos vemos en el establo, seguramente querrás a Nut para la cabalgata.

-Por favor-pidió la chica de 15 años agitando la mano-Nos vemos en un rato.

Atem la miró extrañado y se retiró mirando el piso aún buscando con lo que se pudo haber tropezado, era muy extraño.

-Mejor si recojo-dijo Mana una vez que se quedó sola-Aunque me gustó lo que pasó.

Ella recogía las cosas, cuando de repente, un chico de cabello negro apareció frente a ella y de inmediato la aprisionó al tiempo que le cubría la boca, ella intentaba por todos los medios zafarse, pero no podía; la había tomado desprevenida por pensar en los breves instantes que estuvo tan cerca de Atem.

-Vendrás conmigo ¿Entendido?-preguntó el joven amenazantemente recibiendo negación por parte de su presa que mordió la mano que le cubría la boca.

-¡Auh!-exclamó de dolor, pero no soltó a la chica.

-¡Suéltame!-pedía intentando escapar pero una vez más su boca fue cubierta por la mano del extraño.

-Eres muy molesta-dijo el joven de ojos color miel dándole un golpe a Mana dejándola inconciente.

Finalmente, aquel chico se llevó a Mana dejando una nota de rescate en la mesa que se encontraba en el jardín con el resto de los utensilios que Mana aún no había recogido.  
Diez minutos más tarde, Atem apareció buscando a la joven de ojos verde obscuro.

-¡Mana!-llamaba el ojivioleta-¿Dónde estas?-preguntaba buscándola con la mirada-¿Y esta mesa? No estaba aquí hace un rato.

Atem se acercó a la mesa, donde vio la nota que comenzó a leer:

Para el Príncipe Atem:

Tengo a su novia bajo mi custodia y si quiere recuperarla sana y salva, deberá entregarme los artículos del milenio sin excusas.  
Lo estaré esperando con su novia al sur de las afueras de la ciudad, procure venir solo si la quiere volver a ver. Lo veré antes de ocultarse el sol este mismo día.

-¿Mi novia?-se preguntó extrañado-Yo no tengo novia… aún-dijo regresando a la mesa-¡El collar de Mana!-exclamó a punto de salir corriendo pero topándose con Mahad quién venía de regreso.

-¡Alteza! ¿A dónde se dirige tan rápido?-preguntó el joven mago recién aseado.

-¡Han secuestrado a Mana!-exclamó preocupado-Y seguramente hubo una gran lucha, mira como está todo desordenado.

-No, así ya estaba cuando me fui ¡Hay, pero si le dije que recogiera todo!-dijo Mahad-Pero ¿Quién se la llevó? Y ¿Por qué?

-Quieren los artículos del milenio y no se quién lo hizo-dijo entregándole la nota a su amigo.

-¿Mana es su novia?-preguntó el mago desconcertado.

-No-contestó el Príncipe nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces por que dice que es Mana?-cuestionó extrañado y Atem le mostró el collar a su amigo-¿Qué planea hacer?-cuestionó después de haber visto el objeto-Aquí dice que tiene que ir solo, pero…

-Aún no lo sé-contestó angustiado-No la abandonaré pero… no puedo hacer entrega de los artículos.

-Podemos preparar un anzuelo-sugirió el joven mago-Usted llevará una bolsa donde estarán "los artículos del milenio" y una vez entregados, tal vez baje la guardia y buscando una señal que Mana entienda, ella podrá usar algún hechizo para detenerlo.

-¡Muy buena idea!-exclamó Atem.

-Pero ¿Qué señal podría comprender Mana?-se preguntaba muy pensativo.

-Por eso no hay problema-dijo el tricolor-Por ahora hay que apresurarnos para llegar. Necesito que estés cerca por cualquier cosa.

-¿Y por que no llamamos a los demás?-preguntó Mahad-Es posible que él también esté acompañado.

-Si, ya lo tenía contemplado-respondió el chico de ojos violáceos.

Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a anunciar lo sucedido al Faraón y a la corte para obtener su ayuda.

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado hijo, por que si quiere los artículos es posible que esté prevenido para cosas como esas-advertía el Faraón.

-Lo sé, pero no abandonaré a Mana-contestó el chico.

La hora llegó, Atem y su escolta ya estaban en posición de cualquier ataque sorpresivo. La corte real y el Faraón se encontraban ocultos esperando el momento.  
Frente a Atem, un joven de cabello blanco y ojos café/gris, se encontraba con una joven dormida en sus brazos, tras de ellos, un ejército de personas notoriamente extranjeros.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó Atem muy alarmado al ver a la joven inconciente.

-Se resistió demasiado y cuando despertó no paraba de vociferar, así que tuve que dormirla-contestó el joven.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestionó Atem sin ver aún el golpe que Mana tenía-Esto altera nuestros planes-pensaba preocupado-No contábamos con que Mana estaría inconsciente.

-Mi nombre es Bakura-se presentó el extraño-¿Ha traído lo que le pedí?

-Si-contestó el príncipe anteponiendo un saco-¡Devuelve a Mana!

-No tiene malos gustos-dijo mirando a la joven que cargaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico sonrojado-Antes que nada explícame de ¿Dónde sacaste la idea de que es mi novia?

-Cuando entré al palacio ambos estaban muy cerca en el suelo-contestó Bakura.

-¿Qué?-se preguntaba nervioso sabiendo que a los que consideraba su familia estaban oyendo eso-No estamos aquí para discutir esas cosas.

-Pero usted…-

-¡Devuélveme a mi amiga!-ordenó.

Ambos chicos se acercaron, Atem vio como el joven tomaba la bolsa mientras él comenzaba a sentir el peso de la castaña en sus brazos. Enseguida, él soltó la bolsa y tomó de inmediato a Mana llevándosela de ahí.  
En cuanto Atem se alejó un poco de Bakura, los que se encontraban ocultos interpusieron una barrera alarmando al enemigo que se percató del engaño, definitivamente no fue muy listo al no tener un plan de reserva, o mejor dicho, no verificar la autenticidad de lo que ya tenía en las manos.

-Mana-llamaba el príncipe para despertarla, pero ella no reaccionaba-Mana, por favor despierta.

Atem la miró tan tranquila en ese instante que sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, acercó su rostro a la de ella-Creo que debía aprovechar cuando caí sobre ti-murmuró-Pero no dejaré escapar esta oportunidad-dijo posando sus labios en los de ella haciéndola despertar.

-¿Alteza?-se preguntó mentalmente al tiempo que se sonrojaba-Es tan cálido…-pensó cerrando los ojos y rodeando el cuello de Atem con sus brazos.

Para ellos no había más a su alrededor, así que no se dieron cuenta que una batalla se libraba frente a ellos, tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando acabó hasta que…

-¿Alteza?-preguntaba Mahad un poco apenado.

Un arreglo de voz por parte del Faraón, por fin hizo que ambos chicos se separaran dejando ver sus caras rojas-Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos-sugirió montando su caballo-Hay que juzgar a estos delincuentes.

Nadie dijo nada y subieron a sus caballos, Mana fue con Atem, pero no se dijeron nada hasta llegar al palacio, cuando todos tomaron sus ocupaciones correspondientes por orden del Faraón, ya que todos querían saber que pasaría con la parejita.  
Ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos en el establo terminado de acomodar los caballos.

-Te esperaré en el jardín, junto al árbol de manzanas-indicó Atem saliendo del establo.

-Me duele la cabeza-se dijo Mana al ver salir al príncipe del lugar-¡Ay!-exclamó al tocarse el chichón que se le había hecho-¿A quién quiero engañar? Con esta intriga ni siento.

Mana se dirigió al lugar que le habían indicado, donde no vio a nadie.

-¿Dónde está?-se preguntaba extrañada, hasta que sintió algo en el cuello que la rodeaba.

-Esto es tuyo-oyó la voz de Atem quién le colocaba su collar, una pausa se presentó-Yo tenía planeado otra cosa pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-preguntó tomando su mano izquierda y dándole un beso en ella.

-¡Si!-exclamó lanzándose sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Bueno, creo que antes que nada hay que curarte esa herida-dijo Atem quién no dejaba de abrazarla y sonreírle.

-Si alteza-dijo con extrema felicidad la chica.

-Deja eso de "alteza" me llamo Atem-dijo el joven.

Ambos iban caminando por el pasillo tomados de la mano cuando vieron llegar de frente a Isis y Mahad.

-Creo que la nota de rescate mencionaba algo predestinado-comentó la sacerdotisa.

-Tal vez si-dijo el príncipe.

-Y yo predestino que ustedes estarán igual-sonrío Mana siguiendo su camino con Atem.

Mahad miro de reojo a Isis y esta bajo la mirada.  
Mana y Atem se vislumbraban a lo lejos tomados de la mano, en un rápido movimiento Mahad tomo la mano de Isis , a lo que esa se sonrojo.

-Amor joven.-susurro el

-Y una oportunidad para amar de verdad- contesto ella.

E imitando a los dos jóvenes que se alejaban… Mahad tomo el rostro de Isis y la beso dulcemente.

**Dark Yuki Senpai: Hello gente lindaaaa**  
**Dark Magician Ishtar: (limpiandose las larimas) waaaa**  
**DYS: Que te pasa?**  
**DMI:Dos cosas (soyosando) Estoy viendo las memorias del faraon , donde El amor lo puede todo y ...**  
**DYS: Es la parte donde Kisara salva a Seto?**  
**DMI: SIIIII !**  
**DYS: nta que babosaa !**  
**DMI: SE SACRIFICO POR AMOOOOR ! **  
**DYS: vaaa ! , bueno y lo otro...**  
**DMI: extraño a Marik... u.u**  
**DYS: y mas vaaaa ! bueno gente espero y les guste este onee shot sensillito , byee !**


End file.
